Kung-Fu Dino: Season 2 Episode 61
by strong man
Summary: Chow and Kane found out something interesting about each other and no their in love but the T-Rex feels he will lose his leadership over this...could he be wrong?


_**This is my first and only fic of Kung Fu Dino Posse, I read on the Wikipedia that Kane never showed any special feeling for Chow, could it was romantic?**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Kane/Chow **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ August 17 2013

 _ **Inspiration:**_ Pictures on ..nothing else

 _ **In the Wikipedia, the city is unknown so I assumed that they'll be in NY**_

In New York City at the tower, it was late at night and Kane was reading his favorite book about Romeo and Juliet while laying down on the couch that was in front of the T.V but it was turned off, the other dinos were sleeping in their room or so he thought

It was dark as shit but Kane had a lamp right beside him to help him see more clearly until he heard the refrigerator light and some rattling which made him put his book below his eyes to see a little

Chow was making himself a ham sandwich with lettuce and mayonnaise then once made, he went and sat down on the couch unknowing that he was reading

"Hey, Kane...what'ca reading? before taking a bite of his sandwich before sitting the plate down on the coffee table to grab the remote in order to turn on the television

"I'm reading a romantic book" He said after sighing before gluing his eyes back into his book, he was on the chapter where the loves have to hide their relationship

 _Note that the T-Rex had always thought that the stegosaurus nor his fellow dino friends wouldn't be very interested in his taste so he kept it all too_

Chow gulped down before taking another bite of his sandwich, his eyes glued to the drama show he was watching

The T-Rex eyes narrowed towards the television cause is was his one true weakness but resisted though the leader couldn't contain his excitement...you cannot have Romance without all the drama

The Stegosaurus was watching a chick-flick, the woman was leaning on the balcony and the man was holding her from behind while the woman was placing her hand on his plus her hair was blowing in the wind (smiler to the Titanic scene)

Kane heavily decided to place the book down on the table between the pages like a bookmark next to the sandwitch and sat up with his arms crossed

Chow looked at his best friend and smiled making the T-Rex face him

"What's the matter..do I have something on my face? He said looking a him buddy in a strange way but he just kept on getting closer to the point where he placed a finger on his chest and slowly rubbed it down

"Chow..wha-what are you doing!? He said suspiciously but the Stegosaurus kissed him while a hand was on his chest, feeling his heartbeat

"I don't know why but this show has gotten me hypnotized" He said in a crazed tone so Kame told him to shap out of it

Chow blinked twice and rubbing his whole hand down Kane's cheek before pushing himself off

Feeling dirty at what he just displayed such as almost "Rape", Chow looked at the T-Rex's face which was completely stoned, saw the pain he almost possibly caused in his eyes then looked at his hands before covering his face like he was about to cry

The Stegosaurus just turned the corner towards his room as he thought that their long-time friendship was over after that little performous

* * *

Kane had allowed himself to look at the television and found it was an interesting program, as he gazed at the drama by the couple displaying intercourse amongst each other

His heart bundled up with joy as he got very much into it, he know knew why Chow always watches this stuff

"I get it...he was trying to get close to me all these years and the team didn't know it, not even me" He said laying down and continued watching until the end then turned it off

 **(0)**

Chow was softly crying into his pillow until he heart footsteps coming towards him, it was Kane and he laid next to him

"Chow..you wanna tell me what was that back there? He said looking at him

"Please don't hate me" He said looking at him with tears in his eyes then Kane thought twice about his sexuality cause once he thought to be bisexual but other times he sees himself as a homosexual so there was only simple thing to keep their friendship strong

He got up from the bed and pulled down his pants to his feet then waited for his friend to noticed and he did after wriping away his tears

"Kane? He said unexpecting of him and the T-Rex said that he wanted to have a relationship with him after giving it a lot of thought

"Thank you" He said sniffling up then begun to take off his white trousers showing his red balls/penis then rolled on his back exposing himself to his boyfriend

Overweamed by the pressure, he spit into his hands and rubbed it onto his dick making it soft and smooth before getting back on the bed

"As your lead, I command you to relax" He said and Chow obayed before Kane put both hand on both sides of his body

Chow was nervous "Did he look at that show too? He thought but before he knew it, he felt a slight pain in his buttocks

Kane panted and lifted up his white jacket to lick his back causing his boyfriend to sigh like he was getting a nice massage at the spa then the T-Rex turned to his side taking off his blue hoodie off revealing hid green body and Chow did the same

As he got that jacket off, he saw that his body was very similar to a handsome blue gargoyle, not to be compared to another gargoyle that was red

Kane blushed light red which was really wired to him cause he was always the real serious one in the posse especially while on an important mission to stop Skor and his partner

Now that the two were completely naked, Kane got up and made sure everything in the room was secure such as locking the door but what was the point cause the others were sound asleep

The T-Rex shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bed, he saw that his lover had pulled back the covers for him cluing that they should sleep together

Kane looked into Chow's eyes and thought for a while; both were strong and had courage but what about the others, surly he couldn't risk letting them know cause they'll think he'll have a soft side and who wants a leader with a soft side...leaders should be able to take charge and be fearless

He yawned so he just climbed into bed with the Stegosaurus wrapping his muscular arm around him but not too tight...just till he adjusted then snuggled to get as warm to his lover as possible

"This relationship might work out after all" He thought looking towards the future before closing his eyes

Chow still felt bad about almost raping boyfriend so he looked at him

"I'll do something nice for him" He thought before kissing his cheek and yawning himself then went to sleep

Kane opened one eye and said his goodnight to his boyfriend, Crow had did the same

 ** _There you have it, Kane and Chow are a couple thanks to a little romance, drama, a television show and...rape but Kane knows to keep this a very passionate secret from the others, Chow on the other hand doesn't know this_**

 ** _Shame that episodes are not on Utube but whatever, I got what I need anyways. review are welcome_**


End file.
